


Stitches

by matimae



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Malcolm gets shot, Whump, dani is a good bro, gil patches him up, posting these on here finally, written for whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matimae/pseuds/matimae
Summary: Malcolm takes a bullet for Dani, he refuses to go to the hospital so Gil stitches him up.





	Stitches

The gun traced Malcolm’s every movement. His heart was beating faster than a normal person should, but he was quite used to his face-paced heart that came with living in fear. 

Malcolm wasn’t scared for himself, if he was shot now, the world might just be better off. It was the gun that was also pointed at the team that was terrifying him straight to his bones.

Malcolm should’ve seen it sooner, he caught the slightest movement of the gunman’s hand, the flicker of his eyes, and he knew that the gun was going to go off. It was up to him to decide who took the hit. 

Throwing himself in front of Dani he did all he could to take the full force of the bullet. The shot rang through his ears, the high pitch whine refusing too leave him be. 

He collapsed into his wound, falling forward with momentum.

“Oh my God,” Dani breathed.

Gil was immediately at his side, “Bright? You okay?” 

His eyes were in and out of focus, he felt as if he would float away if he wasn’t tethered down. Gil put a hand on his shoulder grounding him. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine,” he repeated as if he said enough it would be true.

“Bright you’ve been hit,” Gil stated, looking him over. 

“No, I, I’m fine, is everyone? Is everyone okay?” 

“Yeah, calm down, everyone’s fine. JT is pursuing the shooter. Come on, let’s get you to a hospital,” Dani said trying to help him up. 

“No!” He barked, ripping himself away avoiding her touch. He looked at her hurt expression, “I’m sorry,” he started again, softer, “but no. I can’t go too the hospital. I won’t go.” 

He controlled his breathing. If he acted like he was fine, then he would be. Right? 

Gil put his hand in front of Malcolm’s face, offering to help him up. He took it after a moment’s hesitation, Gil supported his weight as he stood. 

“Okay. No hospitals. But that doesn’t mean we’re not taking care of you.” Gil said giving in. 

Malcolm smiled in relief, the anxiety of the hospital could leave his mind. 

“Thanks,”

“Well, don’t thank me yet.” Gil huffed. “You got a first aid kit-right?” 

Dani nodded, “It’s in the trunk, follow me.”

At the car Malcolm was sat down in the front seat, Gil stationed in the open car door, observing his wound. 

“Looks like it went all the way through, that’s good. Means I don’t have to dig for the bullet.” he joked.

“Good,” Malcolm winced as Gil removed his outer jacket to get a better look at his shoulder. 

“You’re gonna need stitches. Are you sure you don’t want to go in? It’s gonna hurt like hell if I do them.” Gil warned

“Yes. Just, please.” 

“Okay, okay, if that’s what you want.”

He took a scissors and cut away his bloody shirt to give him room to clean it.

Dani hovered anxiously behind him, worried out of her mind. If Bright hadn’t stepped into the way, she could’ve been dead. 

Malcolm’s chest rose and fell as his breathing became more rapid as his shoulder screamed if pain. 

“Okay. All done cleaning. Now I gotta do some stitches,”

A thin smile spread across Malcolm’s face as he nodded.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip to try to distract from the pain of the needle. 

But why should he distract himself? He deserved it, didn’t he?

“All done.”

Gil’s voice broke through his own demons bringing him back to reality. 

“Rest up Bright. Try to get some sleep, I know it’s hard, but try. And lay off the arm a bit ok? No fast pitches just yet.” 

“Yes Coach,” Malcolm replied with a laugh. 

As Gil took a step back, Dani approached him. 

“Hey. Thanks for that back there. You really saved my life.”

“Oh, it was nothing,” Malcolm deflected.

“No, it was really brave.”

If only she knew.

“Here let me drive you to your apartment,” Dani said, he tried to resist but she insisted. “It’s the least I can do, seriously.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Just, do me a favor Bright. Next time when you push me out of the way, make sure you get out of the way too.”

Malcolm nodded, unsure if next time he would be even more reckless.

He told her all he could promise, “I’ll try,”

**Author's Note:**

> (originally posted for whumptober: prompt "stitches")


End file.
